


Pure Love in a Bad World

by scarletrobins



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), tommy shelby - Fandom
Genre: Arthur is a supportive big bro, F/M, I love Peaky Blinders, If I pretend it didn't happen, Jealousy, John didn't die, Mentions of sexual activity, Tommy Shelby is a cutie, eventual pregnancy, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletrobins/pseuds/scarletrobins
Summary: Tommy got so lucky when he found Y/N, and now that he has her, he wants to make sure he keeps her.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader, Tommy Shelby/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. You Should Marry Her

Arthur stared at Tommy and Y/N. He hadn't seen Tommy smile this much before, and it made Arthur smile under his moustache. 

When Tommy let go of Y/N's waist and told her that he was gonna sit out for a bit, she nodded and kissed his cheek softly, turning back to her friend. Tommy stood still and stared at her for a moment, a light blush on the apple's of his cheeks and a smile pulling at his lips. 

Tommy went and plopped next to Arthur, his eyes never leaving her form as she danced with one of her friends, her laugh filling his ears and making his lips turn up even higher. 

"You should marry her," Arthur said, Tommy's gaze finally snapping away from her.   
"What?" He asked, not having paid any attention to what he said.   
"I said you should marry her," Arthur repeated, taking another swig from his glass.   
"I know, I plan to," Tommy replied happily, taking his glass from the table in front of them. 

Y/N walked over with a soft smile and, as she stood in front of Tommy, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. She quickly squealed and clutched on to Tommy, her face in his chest as he chuckled. 

"You will be the death of me Tommy Shelby," she breathed out, moving her hands to hold the back of his neck. Tommy smiled at her with his shining eyes and kissed her, unable to spend time this close to her without kissing her. "Mm, you are full of surprises Mr. Shelby," she joked, pulling away to push some hair away from his forehead as he smiled widely at her. 

Yes, he would definitely marry her. 

*****

They lay in bed after their recent activities, chest slick with sweat. Tommy clutched a cigarette between his lips and Y/N drew patterns on his chest, occasionally taking a drag as Tommy brought the cigarette to her lips. He liked to hold it for her, it brought him some unique sense of pleasure, and she never complained. 

"You know I love you, right?" She whispered, his heart warming once more. 

Ever since they had begun their relationship, Tommy had felt confident talking about the memories and the nightmares they brought him, she never failed to remind him that she loved him before they fell asleep. 

"I know," he told her, smiling in bliss. "You tell me every night before bed, and it's my favourite time of day." 

Y/N giggled and kissed his chest.

Tommy was gonna do it. He was going to pull the ring from his pants' pocket and ask her to marry him right now. 

"Gosh, I'm tired," she yawned and lay her head on his chest, dropping off to sleep at a moments notice. 

Ok, maybe not tonight, Tommy thought, sighing and laying down to snuggle her to sleep. 


	2. Stop Telling Me To Marry Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy doesn't feel like he'll find the right time to propose.

Tommy had taken her to a party again, fun and laughter echoing around the hall 

Y/N had worn the dress Tommy got her, a smile on her face every time she looked down and felt the soft fabric of her skirt. 

It was a white dress, small red feathers carefully embroidered all over. It floated around her beautifully. She loved it so very much, and it made it even more special that Tommy bought it for her. 

Tommy met eyes with her across the room and smiled when she mouthed 'I love you' to him. 

He was gonna do it now. He was gonna walk across the room and bend to one knee, proclaim his love for her and ask her to spend the rest of her life with him. Easy peasy. Then she turned away and walked over to the bar to speak with one of her friends. Ok, another opportunity lost. 

"You should marry her," John said, standing beside Tommy and drinking from his glass.   
"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Tommy asked with a huff, eyebrows furrowed as he turned to look at John.   
"Because everyone with working eyes can see that you are madly in love with her." John smirked and side glanced Tommy, taking another sip of his drink as Tommy walked away. 

*****

Tommy was beginning to get frustrated. There would never be a good time to propose, he thought. 

Tommy was so distracted that he didn't realise she was kissing his bare shoulders. 

"What's got you so distracted, my love?" She asked softly, breath fanning over his ear and finally effectively snapping him from his trance.   
"There's... a friend," he began, hoping she could unwittingly help him. "And he wants to propose to his woman but he doesn't know how, and-and he told me it just never seemed to be the right time. I don't know how to help him." Tommy gave her a glance and she seemed unaware, deep in thought.   
"Well," she began, chin resting on his shoulder as she kissed it occasionally. "You could tell him to either make it special, have everything done up perfectly. Or... he could just do it, get down on one knee at any time and make a heart felt speech." Tommy nodded and turned to kiss the side of her head before she pulled back.   
"Now come on, I bought a new camisole that I think you'll love." 

She smirked and Tommy felt his pants begin to tighten. This woman was going to be the death of him. 

He shuffled back to sit against the headboard as she changed into the camisole. He unbuttoned his pants as she walked out in a flowing black camisole. Yes, he was going to marry her. 


	3. Jealousy, Jealousy, Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets jealous, but it's ok.

Tommy hugged her from behind as she stared at herself in the mirror. 

"What are you looking at?" She asked quietly, moving her eyes up her mostly bare body to look into his eyes.   
"The most beautiful sight in all the land," he kept eye contact as he began to kiss down her neck, her breaths becoming shallow as his hands tightened around her waist.   
"Don't - uh - don't you have a - uh - meeting?" She moaned softly and tightened her hands around his arm, turning to face him as he trailed kisses toward her lips.   
"I *kiss* run *kiss* the business," he did that cute double eyebrow lift, head shake thing. "I *kiss* go in *kiss* whenever I want." She moaned again, turning around in his arms to continue what had started last night. 

*****

Another party, another night of dancing and shaking hands with people they knew distantly. This time, however, he wasn't happy. Tommy was annoyed. He was angry, annoyed, infuriated. This- this asshole! Imp! Piece of trash fucker! How dare that crap bag even think about doing this! 

Tommy stood at the side of the hall, jaw clenched so tight someone thought his jaw would break. There his girl was, dancing with-with that wretch! And she was smiling! That asshole was probably putting the charms on her. Tommy wanted to stab the ignorant idiot. 

Enough was enough. Tommy stormed through the hall and as soon as Arthur caught sight of the stormy look on his face, he grabbed John and followed after him. 

Tommy grabbed the man's shoulder and pulled him back so hard that the man almost toppled right to the floor. The fiery looks in both men's eyes could burn the whole building down. 

"You stay away from my woman," Tommy pointed his finger at him then turned when he felt a small hand grasp his shoulder.   
"Tommy! What has gotten into you?!" She asked angrily, beginning to drag him outside as Arthur and John held the man back. 

She angrily paced in front of him in the alley behind the Garrison, hands annoyedly smoothing down the front of her dress. 

"If any man like him, thinks they can try and put the charms on you, they better think twice before I put a bullet in their head." Tommy stated angrily, hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to calm her down.   
"Thomas Shelby! You cannot just shove people around, especially random men when they come up to talk to me!" Y/N held his shoulders tight and made him look her in the eye. 

When she finished, she forced him to agree then kissed his lips lightly. 

"My big bad gangster," she cooed, nuzzling his nose softly ad pecking his lips once more. "How about we ditch this party and I, um, do something special for you," she trailed a finger down his chest and smirked when a small groan-like whine left his lips and he pressed himself tight against her. 

His lips parted and he gulped, eyes running all over her face before he began pulling her toward the car at a hurried pace. 

She giggled and grasped his hand tightly. 


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut warning*

*smut warning* 

Tommy thrust in hard, kissing her neck before a loud moan erupted from his throat. Her teeth dug into his shoulder and she tightened her legs around his waist. 

"You're so, _ungh_ , tight," he whispered into her ear, thrusting in again as she whimpered in his ear. "You make the best sounds," he told her, hands under her back tightening as he continued thrusting into her.   
"Tommy!" She exclaimed, nails digging into his lower back as pleasure burst through her body. 

He stared at her face, all her reactions just pushed him further to his edge, eyes screwing shut after a particularly brutal clenching of her velvety walls. 

They finished together and lay side by side, breaths heaving as they run their fingers up and down each other's forearms. 

"I love you," she told him softly, shuffling to sit against the headboard like Tommy. 

Tommy stayed quiet and stared ahead for a moment. Then he turned to the side and bent down to reach the pocket of his pants. 

Y/N's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and she pressed the sheet tighter to her chest. 

Tommy turned back to her and held out an open box. When her eyes finally landed on it and saw the diamond set into a silver band, she almost began to cry. 

"Marry me," he stated simply.  
"What," she breathed, though it didn't sound like a question.   
"Marry me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've been planning to do it for a while but the time was never right so I just did it. I know I didn't get down on one knee but-"  
"Yes," she breathed out, wiping at her cheeks before he pulled her hands away and wiped her cheeks for her. "There... is NO ONE in the world who I'd rather marry than you." 

He pulled the ring from the box with a happy smile as she giggled ecstatically. 

"We're getting married, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Tommy screamed, her giggles growing louder; she'd never seen him this happy. 

She reached up and kissed him hard, hands rubbing the back of his neck as he rubbed his hands over her bare ass. 

"Mm, we have to tell everyone!" She said, kissing him again after.   
"Mhm," Tommy nodded, trying to catch her lips once more. "Just kiss me again," he told her frustratedly, hands moving back up to hold her neck and pull her to his lips to begin round two. 

*****

Y/N held Tommy's hand tightly as they stood in the snug. Polly, John, Arthur, Ada and Finn were in there as well. 

"We have news," he began, looking to all the expectant faces in the room. "We're getting married!" Tommy exclaimed happily, smiling even wider when everyone started hollering with excitement.   
"I have another announcement," Y/N quickly added in, everyone, even Tommy, stilling all of a sudden. "I just found out... I'm pregnant!" 

Everyone exclaimed happily once more but Y/N was just eyeing Tommy nervously. His body was still amid the hubbub of everyone around them drinking and conversing loudly. 

"You're pregnant, with my child?" He breathed unsteadily, walking closer as she tried not to cry.   
"I don't know who's else it could be since you never let me leave your sight," she chuckled halfheartedly, watching Tommy bend onto his knees and stare at her stomach.  
"My baby," he whispered, lips brushing the fabric against her stomach. 

She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled as everyone around them talked loudly about what sex the baby could be, what they would name it, where they would have the wedding, how big it would be. 

Anything and everything to do with the couple that was living in their own little moment, tied together forever by the love they shared for each other. That's what they had, a heart aching, totally blissful, love, but a strong love at that. 


End file.
